This invention relates to the need to provide sanitary removal and disposal of patient monitoring tubes, especially nasogastric tubes from hospitalized or other patients. Special emphasis is placed on avoiding nurse or physician contact with bodily secretions of infectious patients.
The invention may best be described by reference to the ordinary procedure involved in the use of monitoring tubes, especially nasogastric tubes. Such tubes are routinely used for a variety of patients, usually those hospitalized for surgery or treatment for various diseases. A nasogastric tube is inserted through the nose into the stomach and is in contact with oral and gastrointestinal secretions. A major problem in the use of such tubes is sanitary removal and disposal. This is especially true for infectious patients, particularly those suffering from Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). Because bodily secretions can spread many diseases and because monitoring tubes invariably come in contact with such secretions, it is of paramount importance that the tube be removed and disposed without risk of contact by another person.
Currently, removal and disposal have been unsatisfactory with respect to sanitation in that the tubes are withdrawn from the patient in an open fashion; (i.e. not into a container). Although most hospital personnel will use gloves to do this, the end of the tube is difficult to control and often will swing uncontrolably once the tip is free of the patient's body. This may lead to spraying of bodily secretions or dripping of bodily secretions from the end of the tube. Also, the tube may swing and strike the remover or anyone else in the room. Currently, the tube is placed in an open waste receptacle which is lined with a plastic bag. It will sit in the receptacle until the bag is sealed (usually the end of the hospital shift which could be 8- 12 hours). The open tube is also available to be contacted by individuals disposing of the plastic bag since it sits open and exposed in the bag.
Attempts at placing a towel or clean cloth or paper pad on the patient or bed to receive the tube is futile as the tube is still not removed under a controlled situation.
Consequently, there is no readily available closed system for disposal of these contaminated tubes at this time. The advantages to closed system removal and disposal should be obvious.